


The new world

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba can't get a girl, Alibaba is a gamer, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Amnesia, Djinn Equip, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Hakuryuu and Alibaba are roommates, Hakuryuu is an absolute lady-killer, Hakuryuu likes to cook, Jealousy, Kassali being adorable, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, The djinns are lovely as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: After the events of Magi: the kingdom of magic and the final arc of Magi,What if the black spot succeeded?What if even though Hakuryuu succeeded, gyokuen fulfilled the will of David?The Magi make sacrifices, they make the decision to send everyone they love to a new world that they had created.Nobody remembers what had happened to them except the Magi, who were left behind.Everyone else settles into modern life as if they'd been there forever, they fall in love, go to school, live their lives, and then everything falls to shit again, when a metal vessel appears.
Relationships: Judal | Judar & Ren Hakuryuu, Kassim | Cassim & Alibaba Saluja, Morgiana/Ren Hakuryuu, Ren Kougyoku & Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The new world

Darkness. That's all that Aladdin could feel, he looked desperately at the sky as the sphere slowly moved downwards. He looked back down at his friends, they'd been here before 5 years ago, why was it worse this time? Ren Hakuryuu, emperor of the kou empire, his Magi, Judal, Sinbad, the seven seas alliance, Alibaba, Morgiana, Titus, sphintus, Yunan, princess kougyoku, princes Kouha, kouen and koumei Ren, all of these people he'd met over the years, they were battling to their death.

Harhal enfigare! Aladdin shot more flames, met by judal's lighting strikes and titus's light magic, the ball of magic shot towards the black orb, before Aladdin was thrown out of the sky and slammed into the ground. The evil creature was making quick work of his friends, was it possible that it had gotten better? Was it possible that Al thamen had improved it? He glanced at Hakuryuu and judal, they'd wiped out Al thamen, but not before gyokuen ren had once again raised Il illah. 

The emperor was strong, with judal constantly feeding magoi into Zagan, it gave him an idea. He's never been friends with judal, but they saw eye to eye as Magi. 

The black haired Magi catches his eye and Aladdin signals for him to join. Titus! Yunan! " It was what they didn't want. The meeting between the four Magi,"we need to retreat back to somewhere safe. It's time." Yunan says sadly,"IL illah is about to reach the surface. 

All the Magi regard each other with sadness, Titus especially, this world that he'd come to love so much, that he'd fought so hard to stay in.

Judal calls over Sinbad. "Idiot king. We have a plan, we need the seven seas alliance to make sure that we are not disturbed, we are withdrawing, we have a final plan."

Sinbad looked at the sadness in all their eyes, regarding them all, he didn't know what their plans were, "you are putting yourselves at risk again Magis? "

Yunan bowed his head, as did Aladdin, Judar sighed,"this is it now idiot king. You can't let anything disturb us."

"How long will it take you?"

They all look at each other, it was a huge spell to generate. "Maybe ten minutes, it depends how much magoi is left before IL illah swallows it." Yunan said softly. 

X  
" And you are sure we can defeat this thing?"

They all stay quiet, eyebrows furrowed.

Shit! Sinbad thinks.  
The world can't lose every single Magi in one night. Maybe this would give them the boost that they needed.

Aladdin hesitated to leave for a second as the other Magi go to fly to their base, as does Titus, they're looking down at all their friends, they look at each other and yunan gently says,"there's no time to say goodbye. I'm sorry." He understands, he knows the pain that they're feeling. Titus and his daughter, Marga, Aladdin and all his friends, all of them. Leaving them behind. 

Aladdin nodded, bowing his head.

Goodbye Alibaba, more, Hakuryuu, Kouha,Sinbad, sphintus, Marga, the generals, yamuraiha, goodbye to all the teachers of magnostadt. Goodbye to the Kouha and kou empire. Kougyoku, ahbmad and sahbmad of balbadd, all the people he met on this journey. He took hold of Titus's hand. Truthfully, he'd said his goodbyes, but hopes that there was a chance that they'd see each other again.

They flew off, trying not to look back, only forward, the crashing of their friends being thrown around. He could see that Sinbad had gathered the metal vessel users, they were planning something. 

Suddenly it got quiet, and Aladdin tried not to sob, holding onto Titus for life.

They retreat into the depth of sindria.

Each Magi stood, Hand in hand, they couldn't say much else, they knew the end was coming. Finally, Aladdin spoke.

'solomon's wisdom!"  
He concentrated, over time, the Magi had mastered telepathic communication with each other, as well as linking magoi. Judal, the only Magi who fell into depravity, and recovered, surprisingly had white rukh, hakuryuu's sheer will had pulled him out of the bounds of Al thamen, and changed his rukh flow. Hakuryuu was just that impossible.

Judar smiled as he thinks of his emperor. He was so proud. To go from a whining crying little prince to an emperor with the force of a thousand kings. 

He took a breath, casting his magic, as they all pull the white rukh from the air around them, tens of thousands swarm the sky towards them, so much so that for a moment, everyone turned to look, the sky was thick with white rukh, the room that they had been in, now sealed with a borg as they slowly chant their spell, hand in hand. Every Djinn had appeared, understanding what had happened. They knew that yet again. Solomon's will had to be carried out. 

There was murmuring amongst the people in the battlefield, first, all the Magi had disappeared, and then all the Djinns had come, looking solemn, they seemed to be changing something, feeding magoi into the metal.vessels. 

Fight. They had no choice. Alibaba looked up at the sky.

I hope you guys can save us soon. Time is running out.

The black djinns and the evil incarnate started heading towards where the Magi were, and Sinbad snaps into action,"defend the Magi at all costs. Yunan asked us to defend them all." He says quickly.

Judar. Hakuryuu wondered, what was he doing? What was happening? He'd vanished with a brief goodbye, and snatched the ornament right off his hair, now laying across his back.

Defend his Magi, to the end. 

He tells the spear."zagan!" He commands, streaming through the sky. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was important to keep the four Magi safe.

The Magi hear thuds of the black Djinn landing on the Borg,  
That was fast. 

They couldn't speed up the spell, but slowly and surely it was working, they were gathering all the rukh from around the world.

Crack.

Impossible! What had broken through the Borg?

Titus couldn't look behind him. He dared not. As Alibaba flew past , he couldn't see the Magi at all through the thick concentration of white rukh, but he would see Solomon's mark,glowing through everything.

They couldn't break that circle. At all costs, the seal couldn't be broken. 

He heard a shout from outside.  
Hakuryuu.

"Il illah has descended!" 

No.  
It couldn't end like this. For a moment, the barrier went clear and Aladdin could see Alibaba, each Magi lifts their staffs, hoping that it worked. One burst of magic from four Magi. 

It was as if time slowed. The world went black, and then white. 

Alibaba was stuck in a bubble, floating. He could see the world below him. The Magi still in a circle. Aladdin seemed to be right beside him though.

"Alibaba-kun. May we meet again in another world." Aladdin seemed to reach for him, but before he could grab his hand, his image broke. He watches in shock as sindria, everything, was engulfed in black.

No.  
Aladdin was still down there!  
What had he done? 

He was alone in a white room. Was he dead?had he finally gone to join the rukh?

"KASSIM??"  
He shouted, getting up, "Aladdin?? Morgiana?" He ran around until he was tired, he felt sick, where was Aladdin? Had be gotten out safely? What was that spell?  
Dammit!

He collapsed, sobbing until be eventually ran out of energy. The battle was over.

It had to be. 

Judar gripped the silver hair ornament in his hand  
Damn Hakuryuu. That stupid man had worked his way into judar's heart, made him change, made him become someone else, this was his last reminder of Hakuryuu. Stupid crybaby prince. 

He grits his teeth, he could see Hakuryuu unconscious as he got thrown out of the sky. Everything stopped.

Hakuryuu, and everyone else vanished. The silver hair ribbon fell to the ground, as the Magi took in his last breath, his body shot out magoi, almost like rain, glowing rain, and it was over. 

If anyone could have seen it, they would have thought it was beautiful, the world glowed white for a long 20 seconds, Evey single human being on the planet lifted out of there, and then in one instant, the world went black. 

The fall of Solomon's new world. In that moment. One small insignificant hair ornament lay on the ground, untouched, surrounded by the rubble of what used to be the palace of Sindria.


End file.
